


Bleach: Under the Stars

by TheLoneOnlineWolf2



Series: Bleach: Imperfect [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneOnlineWolf2/pseuds/TheLoneOnlineWolf2
Summary: 3 years after Yhwach's defeat, Rukia and Renji finally get married. After the ceremony, when Renji urges Ichigo to do the same, the man finds it hard to confess his newfound feelings for the one girl who's recently turned his world upside down.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Bleach: Imperfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841701
Kudos: 19





	1. I Found Love

** Under the Stars **

**_Chapter 1: I Found Love_ **

Ichigo Kurosaki, for a long time, could not comprehend the feeling called "love". He knew what it was like to have familial love. He loved his mother, he cared deeply for his younger sisters and even his dad, as much as he hates to admit it. He knows what it's like to care for one's friends. But he did not know what it meant to love someone romantically. 

His mother told him that one day, he'll find someone he loves and when he does, marry her and live a happy life. As a kid, he didn't really care about finding someone special. All he wanted was to make sure his family was protected. Then growing up, despite seeing spirits, he never made a big fuss about it and thought even less about love. He figured that he might fall in love to someone one day.

Orihime Inoue. The first time Ichigo met her, she had on her back, the bloodied body of her brother. Ichigo himself was about to go out for school when he saw her. He brought them both in but despite his father's best efforts, Orihime's brother, Sora, died before the ambulance could get there to take him to a hospital. He remembered how much she cried for him to stay alive. It painfully reminded him of his own mother's death, a death in which he blamed himself for its cause. 

The next time they would meet would be 3 years later, at Karakura High School. Ichigo didn't know immediately that the auburn-haired girl in his class was the same girl whose brother died. The sight of her crying reminded him too much of his own mother and so, he didn't make any attempts to comfort her, thus not knowing her name. He never interacted with her at first but began to after learning she was best friends with Tatsuki Arisawa, a girl who Ichigo befriended back when he used to learn karate.

As such, he at least talked with her on a daily basis in their first year of high school. He would occasionally hear about her in the halls as Orihime suddenly became a popular topic amongst the boys in both first and second year. He could see why: Orihime, at 15, was kinda cute to Ichigo but again, he never thought anything of it. Then in the middle of his first year, Ichigo met Rukia Kuchiki and gained the powers of a Soul Reaper.

He didn't like having to be a Substitute Soul Reaper but he felt like he at least owed it to Rukia for giving him the power to save his family from a Hollow attack. Shortly after gaining these powers, Ichigo saved Orihime from her brother who had turned into a Hollow. After that, both he and Orihime got a little closer. Then after Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society to be executed for her crime - an elaborate plan concocted by Aizen - Ichigo went to Soul Society with Orihime, Uryu, Sado and Yoruichi to save her.

After spending their summer doing so, the two got much closer. To him, Orihime became someone Ichigo swore to protect along with the rest of his friends. On Orihime's side, she held a little crush for the boy in their first year and moving onto their second year, that simple-minded crush transformed into a love for him. Ichigo remained unaware of her feelings and didn't seem to love her back to the same degree.

Until that day Orihime disappeared off to Hueco Mundo with Ulquiorra who was under orders from Aizen. It was only after she left that Ichigo slowly began realising how much she meant to him. He ventured to get her back and eventually did so, after fighting enemy after enemy. Yet had no time to confront his feelings for her as he vowed to stop the conflict with Aizen. 

After losing his powers, Ichigo spent seventeen months without being able to see spirits. During those long months, his love for Orihime grew but he wrote it off as a crush that would go away. He hoped that would be the case but as Ichigo got his powers back and during the conflict with Yhwach, it dawned on Ichigo that it wasn't just a mindless crush. After the fight with Yhwach was over and he had time to think, Ichigo finally realised...

He had found what love truly was.


	2. Go Get Her

**_Chapter 2: Go Get Her_ **

_Damn, this is tight..._

Ichigo loosened his black tie a bit as he made sure to stand straight. Currently, he was attending the wedding ceremony of Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo still remembered when the two came to his house at night to tell them the news. Ichigo replied with a "Finally." while Karin and Yuzu got very excited. Isshin got excited at the prospect of Rukia getting married and immediately began making plans for each person to make a gift for the couple.

Ichigo understood why he was so excited after Isshin explained himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some whimpering next to him. He looked over at Orihime who was wearing a light pink dress. Her hands holding a camera shook and her eyes filled with tears as Rukia appeared, walking down with Byakuya. "She's wearing it..."

Orihime sniffed. "She's wearing the veil...even though I said...its okay if she wore it later...oh, Ichigo, please..." She handed Ichigo the camera and wiped her nose with a handkerchief. The veil Rukia was wearing was one made by Orihime as a gift but she didn't expect Rukia to wear it during the actual ceremony. "Don't worry. I'll take the photos. You cry with some peace of mind." Ichigo whispered, loud enough for her to hear. She mouthed a "thank you" as she wiped her eyes.

Ichigo chuckled to himself about her and began taking pictures. He zoomed in on Rukia's face and saw she was smiling and blushing a bit under the veil. He then zoomed in on Byakuya's face and saw him wearing the same indifferent expression he always had. _Sheesh. He could at least lighten up a bit..._

A few minutes past and the ceremony was over, with everyone roaring in applause at the newly wed couple. Orihime cried even harder as Ichigo continued to take more pictures.

\- Daruma Bar -

After the ceremony ended, Renji took the guests to Daruma Bar, his favourite bar and eatery. Luckily, it was near the ceremony was held so they didn't have to go far but that didn't stop Rangiku complaining about not going to an expensive restaurant to eat out. Nevertheless, everyone partook in drinks and had a good time. Orihime took endless photos of Rukia, who seemed to have a permanent light blush on her face.

At one point, Rangiku got Toshiro to take a picture of her and all the girls, including Rukia at the centre. The men all kept knocking back drinks except for Ichigo, Uryu and Chad, who only had one or two cups of sake. Ichigo and Orihime took a few photos together in which Ichigo tried his hardest to make sure he didn't blush when he got near her. 

Four hours passed, and only a few people were left at the bar. "I'll have to go now. Rukia, Renji, I wish you the best of luck on your marriage." Uryu bowed in front of the couple and even gave them an envelope full of money. Deciding to follow his lead, Orihime, Chad and Ichigo gave their gifts. Ichigo actually gave two. One from him and another from Isshin. He explained to Rukia that the reason Isshin was obsessed about making her a gift was to apologise about Kaien's death and wanting to cheer her up.

Rukia happily accepted and the trio decided to all leave together since it would be a hassle to keep opening and closing the Senkaimon. Rangiku drunkenly begged Orihime to stay but she didn't since Orihime had work in the morning. The trio left and Renji decided to accompany them. As they walked to the nearest Senkaimon, Renji pulled Ichigo away from the group and the two had a private conversation a bit far from the other three.

"So then. When are you gonna make things clear?" Renji asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm talking about Orihime. You like her, right?"

"Huh?! Well, I...um..." Ichigo found it very hard to refuse the fact. He was surprised that Renji even caught on.

"You should hurry and tell her soon. It's not good to keep a nice girl like her waiting so long."

"Yeah I know. But I don't think the guy who took decades to confess his love has any right to talk." Ichigo mumbled, annoyed that Renji figured out his feelings. Renji just chuckled and went up to the group ahead. He said something and suddenly, Orihime left the group and went by Ichigo's side. "Renji said they're having a mens' talk." she said. "Ichigo, if you want to join them, I don't mind walking alon-"

"N-No!! It's fine. Um..." Ichigo scratched his head. How was he going to do this? How does he tell her those three words? _I'm too bad at stuff like this...what should I do...?_

"Rukia was so pretty today. That veil suited her so well." Orihime recalled, her eyes seemingly getting teary again. 

"Yeah..."

"Thanks for taking some of the pictures. Once I've printed them out, I'll compile them in an album and give it to Rukia. Maybe I should make multiple?"

"Mm..."

"Ichigo...is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks as he saw the Senkaimon in the distance. Orihime stopped as well and asked him if everything was alright. Ichigo took a deep breath and opened his mouth. _I love you._

"Hey, Orihime. I have something important to tell you. So if you don't mind, can you make some time for me tomorrow?" Ichigo asked, already berating himself in his head for not saying those words aloud.  
"Hm? Sure!!" Orihime nodded, a smile present on her face. Ichigo smiled in relief as he took the first step towards telling Orihime his feelings.


End file.
